jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Missions
Overview Missions are a feature added in the May 27th Update. Criminals and police have their own mission, and a player earns $2,000 ($2,400 if VIP) per mission, and you need to wait until 12AM PT for the next mission to be available. Missions are a reliable and pretty easy source of money in Jailbreak, and some players are primarily focused on getting their missions done before actually playing & enjoying the game. When a player completes a mission, the server will display a message in the chat for everyone to see. Everyone has a different mission per day, meaning if a player does not like the mission they were assigned they are able to get a new one waiting until 12am PST. Below is an accurate & confirmed list of missions we've compiled. List of Jailbreak Missions Prisoner/Criminal Missions * Pickpocket 5 keycards from police. Tip: Find cops willing to give out keycards. Progress won't be lost if they arrest you. * Become a criminal within: ** 60s 15 times. ** 80s 10 times. Tip: Get a helicopter as a cop and lock it. Then switch to a prisoner, hijack the helicopter, and fly the helicopter out of prison until you see that you have escaped. Then drive back to the yard, and DON’T RESET! Just switch teams to a prisoner again. * Aqquire a bounty of $3,200. Tip: Either rob places on a public or private server. Make sure not to get arrested in the process. * Kill 20 players with shotgun. Tip: If the majority of cops are outside the prison, then do it outside. If not, store guns in the bed drawers, both the pistol and the shotgun, and kill as many cops as possible. * Pickpocket 3 pistols from police. Tip: Find cops willing to give out keycards. They have a chance to get pistol. Progress won't be lost if they arrest you. * Kill 10 players by punching them. Tip: Find AFK players as punching as a prisoner makes you hostile and arrestable. You can punch AFK players as a cop, too. * Kill 20 police. Tip: Kill police officers. Progress won't be lost if they arrest you. Police Missions * Arrest 50 Prisoners/Criminals. Tip: Either go out of prison and look for criminals, or just arrest people in the Prison. * Arrest 10 people while they’re tased. Tip: Shoot criminals/hostile prisoners until they have low health, taze them, and be fast and arrest them. * Kill 20 players with a pistol. Tip: After each arrest, do 2 shots (more or less if necessary) with a shotgun and the rest of the shots with the pistol. * Kill 20 players with shotgun. Tip: After each arrest, 7 shots (more or less if necessary) with pistol, then use the shotgun. * Kill 10 players by punching them. Tip: After each arrest, do 2 shots (more or less if necessary) with a shotgun, a shot with a pistol, and punch them to death. * Arrest 5 criminals with a bounty over $1,000. Tip: You may need to switch servers a lot to find bounties this high. In a private server, you can also have an alternate account or friend go and obtain over $1,000 in bounty, and have your main account arrest your alternate account or friend. Trivia * Every time a player completes one of their missions, a message in the chat will say "Username has completed a mission!". * Missions aren‘t a great way to farm cash, so don’t treat it like a way to do so. * The daily-missions were added along with the Spinner rims that you can't get anymore. * It is very rare to see somebody completing a mission, as many don't do them. * Every mission completed would give $2,000 to players. ($2,400 if you're VIP.) * Missions change every real-life day (24 Hours). * Missions are often completed when players are bored and want a challenge although they are basically the same most of the time. * You can actually get the same missions for both teams, but after completing it, you only get the cash for one of them. This was probably made so that players don’t farm cash. * Missions are easier to complete when you are doing them with a friend/alternate account. Category:Features Category:Gameplay